Gallente Federation
The Gallenteans. Self-righteous, meddling, pompous and tiresome, or virile liberalists and defenders of the free world. Love them or hate them, you simply can't ignore them. Everybody has an opinion on the Gallente Federation, it all depends from which side of the table you view them. For many, it is the Promised Land, where any dream can become a reality. Descendants of Tau Ceti, the Gallenteans remain strong believers in free will and human rights, despite numerous setbacks in their long history. It has been said that, once you have seen the Crystal Boulevard in Caille you've seen it all. True, the view is spectacular, but if there's one thing you can never see in its entirety, that is the Gallente Federation. You may travel its length and breadth, marvel at the Sunspiral on Troux, climb the Akat Mountains on tropical Intaki or thrill to the Mendre dancers on Sovicou. Wherever you go, you will always see something new and exciting, even when you visit the same place again. Gallente society is in a constant state of flux, vigorous, vibrant and progressive. Few societies display such stark contrasts. Many of the wealthiest people in the world are Gallenteans, creating a constant demand for luxury goods. At the same time, the ranks of the poor number millions, because while the liberal market-driven economy and individual freedom may allow everybody the chance to advance to the top, they make it just as easy to plummet to the very bottom of the social ladder. In the world of EVE, the Gallentean are the kings of entertainment, mass-producing everything from cheap porn-flicks to elaborate stage-shows for an ever-hungry public. They boast the most elaborate luxury space yachts, and the most glittering hotel reservoirs. Anything your mind or body could ever crave, the Gallenteans have plenty of it. The Gallenteans are not alone in their Federation, whose boundaries are home to pockets of residents, varying in size and representing all the other races of EVE, most of whom left their own empires due to political or ideological differences, or simply in search of peace and prosperity. In addition to these there are two human races, the Intakis and the Mannars, both of whom the Gallenteans found while exploring and expanding their empire. Both were at a very primitive level when the Gallenteans found them, but since coming under the protection and guidance of the Gallenteans, both races have flourished and are today a full-fledged members of the Federation. The Caldari were initially part of the Federation but deep-seated differences and mutual animosity between them and the Gallenteans drove them out to found their own empire. For a time, the two empires warred against each other, but as neither could gain sufficient advantage to claim victory, peace was settled in the end. Gallenteans Gallenteans value freedom and individual liberty above all else. The Gallente Federation is the only true democracy in the world of EVE. Gallente Females are considerate and kind, spirited, out-going and lively. They value self-empowerment and can be very creative and resourceful Gallente Males are driven and ambitious. They often act self-righteously and are generally very opinionated. They can be very courageous when they feel their way of life is threatened. Intaki The Intakis were integrated into the Gallente Federation a few centuries ago. Their thoughtful and composed manner suited the Gallente society well; the Intakis are especially good at human interaction and are very prominent in the federal bureaucracy. Intaki Females share much the same traits as the males; they're quiet and contemplative, moving through the world without making a ripple. Yet their contemplative manner can conjure great beauty through words and visions. Intaki Males are methodical and reserved, never outspoken or confrontational. They enjoy sitting in quiet reflection. Intaki homes are a place of peace and tranquility. Jin-Mei The nation of Jin-Mei is the latest addition to the Federation, having joined only shortly before the Gallenteans came into contact with the Amarr Empire. The Jin-Mei have a very rigorous caste-system, which sometimes clashes with the liberal ideals of the rest of the Federation. The Jin-Mei inhabit the Lirsautton system in Everyshore and, up until now, seldom ventured far from their homes. Due to the civil war raging between the Sang Do overlords, leaders of the Jin-Mei, that is now changing. Females: traditionally downtrodden, Jin-Mei women have in recent times risen to equality with their male counterparts. Males: socially aware and class-conscious, the Jin-Mei male generally prefers stability and security over adventure and excitement. Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Gallente Category:Races